Theories
by The Reanimated Raynor
Summary: Another What If. Ever wondered what it would be like to see the Inner Senshi as a bunch of stoners? Drug use and yuri ahead.
1. The Night Before

Theories (A Sailor Moon Lemon)

By the Reanimated Raynor (Reanimated_Raynor@interactive.rogers.com)

Notes: 

More pseudo-songfics. Others include Decompression Period and Easier to Run. This is off of Theories, by Edwin, and is very much a stoner song. The second verse, anyway. It's a Lemon (the fic, not the song), and also has some drug use in it. So this is major 18+ stuff here. Don't say I didn't warn you. Yuri, also (Say it with me, otaku--LESBIANS!) so if you'll be offended by that don't read this. But seriously, what is _wrong_ with you? Bit of a PWP (Plot? What Plot?), too, now that I think about it.

Also note that this is in a slightly Alternate Universe where weed is legal but still kind of frowned on (which, IMHO, would stop the commercializing and therefore deteriorating of the quality of the "industry"--in other words, this is the ideal universe).

I don't own Sailor Moon, but Ami Mizuno owns my dreamscape. Unfortunately I can't sue her, but Naoko Takeuchi could on behalf of all the SM crew, so I guess I'm screwed there. At least, that's my wish. ^^;;;;;;;

"In the sunset scene, you take the time, enjoy the green, get the red in your eye, watch the world go by, you lay back and start to dream about what could never be..."

-From "Theories", obviously.

T_h__e___o____r___i__e_s

Part I. The Night Before

"Ami, you said yourself you need to lighten up."

Ami Mizuno was anything but lightened up.

She was in Makoto's apartment, and she cast a nervous glance around the living room as she reacted to what Makoto said. "I know, but _this_?"

"Yeah, why not?" Makoto said, examining the pipe she held in her hand. "Hey, I'm just as healthy as you are, smoking or not."

"I know you're healthy, but still...it's--it's smoking, still! Inhaling smoke is really going to damage you, whether it be cigarettes, marijuana or in a burning building!"

"Actually, all the bad radioactive stuff in cigarettes are different pesticides, which aren't in weed, and a burning building has quite a bit of plastic and rubber smoke in it. Smoking this is probably better for you than walking outside with all the smog in the air."

Ami sighed audibly. "I just don't know..."

"Hey, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything, I just think it'll help a lot with your seeming inability to take things as they are and not analyze the world. You're going to burn out soon, unless you set yourself a prescribed fire to clear away the underbrush."

"Are you already on that stuff? Because you sound completely--what was the term? Stoned?"

"That'd be the one. No, I'm sober. But it'd be a whole lot better if I wasn't."

"So smoke if you're going to."

"I'm just wondering if you actually meant it when you said you had a curiosity about weed." Makoto said, digging around in her pocket for her lighter.

"I only said that because that was the time I decided to try out alcohol."

"Yeah, I knew you'd be a lightweight. But still, that seemed to be the most sober thought you had that night."

"...I guess there's a certain je ne sais quoi about the whole thing. I mean, you smoke it, and you're fine..."

"That's the spirit. Now, I'm going to spark this, then you can take a hit, alright?" Makoto said as she brought up her forest green lighter to the bowl.

"...I guess so." Ami said, sounding defeated.

"One thing, with smoking, and that's that you have to inhale some regular air before you breathe out the smoke, otherwise it'll be too concentrated for your throat and you'll cough up a lung, ok?"

"Alright, I'll remember that."

Makoto lit the marijuana in the bowl on fire, then inhaled sharply. Ami could see the bowl glow slightly. Makoto stopped inhaling and held out the pipe out to Ami, who took it. "Don't I need the lighter?" Ami said.

"Nope." Makoto said after breathing in a second time. "Should still be lit."

"Alright...just..." Ami said, bringing the pipe up to her mouth and sucking through the small hole in the end.

What was still in the bowl glowed, and three-quarters of a second later Ami felt a heat stinging against the back of her throat. It was as if she swallowed a burning piece of charcoal. Her eyes watered as she took the pipe away from her face and inhaled again, further irritating her throat. "Alright, Ami! Welcome to the club!"

Ami held her breath for a few seconds, then exhaled. The slightly-diluted smoke poured out. "...That was it?" Ami said before starting to cough a little.

"Pretty much." Makoto said, taking the pipe and hitting it again.

"I don't--cough--feel anything."

"You might not your first time. Some people don't."

"You mean I may not even get some of the beneficial effects of this stuff...iiif..."

A wave of a very strange feeling washed over Ami, and she sat back on the couch and stared at the ceiling, the second half of her sentence completely forgotten. "It just hit you, didn't it." Makoto said, more a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Ami managed.

"I knew you would get high the first time. You're a lightweight at everything, so it was the logical conclusion. You want another hit?"

"I guess." Ami said, lifting her head up from its resting place on the wall and taking the pipe from Makoto. 

"Here, I think it went out." Makoto said, giving Ami the lighter.

Ami lit the lighter, then held it to the bowl, inhaling as she did. The fire was sucked into the pipe and Ami could feel the flame almost lap against her throat as she inhaled some more smoke. She put the pipe down on the coffee table and inhaled again, quelling the blaze inside her. She exhaled deeply, almost sighing in contentment. "This is...is amazing." Ami said, slowly and distantly, leaning back again.

"I can tell, Ami. You are anviled."

"'Anviled'?"

"It's a sliding scale of highity that I made up. There's high when you can barely feel it, then stoned, hammered and then anviled, which is about where I'm at now. It's like you just finished spinning around really fast, right?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"That's a low anviled. High anviled is when you feel like you're being pushed back, like you're accelerating to Warp 9 really fast."

"Yeah...I expected to cough a lot, but I'm not."

"I guess you've got an innate Iron Lung. I wish it were that lucky with me. I earned this." Makoto said, tapping her windpipe with the nail of her left index finger.

"So what do we do now?"

"We do whatever. I wouldn't reccommend going out, simply because being anviled in public isn't the best of ideas. Found that out the hard way. We could play video games."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea...or maybe studying."

Makoto almost facefaulted. "Kidding." Ami said, cracking a huge grin. "...Am I supposed to not be able to stop smiling like this?"  
  
Makoto laughed. "Some people do that. I think it releases 

endorphins into your blood as a quite pleasurable side-effect."

Ami's mind seemed to spin at a trillion miles a second, running through different paths as her brain responded to Makoto's words, and she said "Exactly...how pleasurable would that be?"

Makoto stopped in mid-getting up as she turned slowly to face Ami again. "If this is the new Ami, to hell with the old one."

"Well, I figure I have to lighten up. I am high now, after all."

Makoto seemed to find this uproariously funny, because she keeled over with laughter. "Oh, that was funny." She said when she could speak again.

Ami caught Makoto's contagious laughter, and started giggling uncontrollably. "Uh-oh, she's got the giggles!" Makoto said.

After making it, slightly unsteady, to Makoto's bedroom where the video games were set up, Ami's laughter had died down to the occasional chuckle. "What was I laughing at?"

"Me, who was laughing at you...I think." Makoto said. "Your brain's shutting down, you know. You've got to stop thinking."

"I've got to stop moving, I'm so tired..." Ami returned. 

Her eyes were closing and her head was lolling off to one side slightly. She flopped down on Makoto's bed and looked content to simply lie there and bask in what she was feeling. Her arms were spread out and her hands hung off either side of the bed.

Makoto giggled at a particular thought that popped into her head and stalked over to her bed, ready to pounce. She jumped halfheartedly and landed on top of Ami, instantly breaking the trance Ami had brought herself into. "Hey!" She said, still unable to stop grinning like an idiot. "I was _this close_ to the meaning of life."

"The meaning of life, to you," Makoto said half-sarcastically, "is y = mx + b."

"It is not!" Ami said, sounding more like Usagi than her usual self. Her voice had been raised to almost a squeal.

"Oh yeah?" Makoto said, staring right into Ami's eyes, and noticing just how dilated her pupils were and how red the whites. "Prove it."

Ami, without hesitation, kissed Makoto passionately, surprising her. Soon, though, she was kissing back.

After a few seconds of this, she broke the kiss. "See?" Ami said in an I-Told-You-So voice.

Makoto growled and rolled them both over so that Ami was now on top of her. "You are going to pay for that, missy." She said in as tough a voice as she could while still smiling uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm scared. Save me, Tuxedo Kamen! I'm being turned on by my fellow senshi!"

"That's quite the ambiguous statement, coming from you."

"Freudian slip." Ami said dismissively. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Makoto obliged, wrapping her arms around Ami in a bear hug as she did. Ami kissed back, half-heartedly trying to wriggle out of the position Makoto put her in. Makoto eased her grip, but still held on. Ami had to break the kiss as she started laughing again, and by the time she finished she somehow ended up on her back, still in the bear hug. Makoto sat up, taking Ami with her, on the end of the bed. "Now how did you get like this?" Makoto said.

"I don't know. What was I laughing about?" Ami said distantly.

"Couldn't tell you. Must've been funny, though."

Ami laughed again, and for a second looked like she was going to collapse in another fit of laughter before regaining a slightly stronger grip of her senses. "Now that was funny."

"Everything's funny if you're anviled." Makoto said, almost laughing as she said the last word. "See? Even 'anviled' sounds funny."

Ami giggled one more time before her head met Makoto's shoulder. Ami looked up at Makoto. "I think I've just crossed the high Anviled plateau." She said. "Warp 9, aye cap'n."

"Well, what are you? Scottish or French?"

"French? How'd'you get that?"

"You said 'plateau'."

"It's an english word. It's french in origin, but..." Ami drifted off. "What was I talking about?"

"Your brain's shutting down, I told you. It's not allowing you to coherently think."

"Oh. So this is normal?"

"That it is."

"Does this carry over to when I sober up?"

"No, you'll be fine. Now as I remember, I think, we were in some sort of amorous situation..."

"Now who's using the French?"

"Oh, shut up." Makoto said, nibbling on Ami's neck and running a hand across her breasts as she did.

Ami's eyes shot open and she gasped deeply, pushing her head further back on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto continued her stroking and kissing, and soon Ami was softly calling out Makoto's name. "Please..." Ami mumbled, her voice sounding more like a moan than speech. "Don't stop..."

"I am not even considering it." Makoto replied, moving her other hand down Ami's body as she did.

Ami continued moaning softly as Makoto slipped her hand under Ami's skirt and stroked her womanhood lightly through the fabric of her cotton panties, making Ami moan louder in response. After a few times running her fingers up and down, she slipped her hand inside the panties and immediately went for Ami's throbbing clit. Ami let out a high-pitched yelp of pleasure, and Makoto continued on, slipping a finger into her and curling it upwards. Again Ami let out a yelp of pleasure, and started bucking her hips, grinding against Makoto's hand.

Makoto started unbuttoning Ami's blouse with her free hand, and when that was done moved to undo the buttons on Ami's skirt too. Ami anticipated that and simply did it herself, and brought down her panties with her skirt. Makoto ran her hand up Ami's stomach until she got to Ami's chest, where she undid the front clasp to Ami's bra and took it off. Makoto concentrated on her pleasuring again, which had considerably slowed when she had to focus on two things at once, and Ami grinned impossibly wide as another wave of pleasure hit her. "I'm right on the edge, Makoto...I'm..." Ami said, her eyes rolling back in her head and closing again.

"About to break?" Makoto finished.

"Somehow that...Linkin...ohh...Park lyric fits..." Ami was able to get out.

"Then break you shall, if I have anything to do with it." Makoto said, redoubling her efforts and making Ami crash against her with inhuman strength as an orgasm took control of her, and she half-screamed in pleasure as her mind's eye exploded into lightning and colors. Then everything went black for her. Makoto could feel Ami slumping against her and a small alarm went off before another part of her brain told her Ami was simply overtired. Makoto lifted Ami up and lay her down on the bed, and saw her look of ultimate contentment on her face. "Yep, that weed tiredness is sure kicking in about now...Guess it was affecting you more than it was me, right?...Exactly." Makoto said as she stripped and got into bed also, coiling herself around Ami. "I haven't felt this loving in ages...Or loved for that matter...It's nice to have someone here with me." Makoto said, mostly to herself, as a sudden urge to sleep hit her. She didn't bother to fight it, and quickly fell asleep, joining Ami in dreamland.

_-__-___-__-_

And that concludes Chapter 1. As soon as I get another THC supplement I'll probably churn out more chapters, and maybe the prequel (Minako's being corrupted). Until then, ja ne!

-Ø


	2. The Morning After

High! Got the red in my eyes, watched the world go by, now I'm writing again. Hope you like it s much as the last chapter (you _did_ read it, right?).  
  
T_h__e___o____r___i__e_s  
  
Part II. The morning after  
  
She arrived back from dreamland on the 8:30 flight with a brief layover in New York the next morning with Ami still out cold beside her. In her sleep Makoto seemed to mold her body to Ami's shape, bringing her as close as she could. Makoto tried to remember how she got in this position, but gave up. The evening was a bit of a blur...she remembered smoking a bowl, and sharing it with Ami...a bunch of random thoughts, completely detached from each other...and then here. How did she--  
  
Ami shifted in her sleep, and Makoto realized they were both nude. That was it. Makoto wondered idly if Ami would be ok with or even remember what had transpired between the two. A sudden rumbling sound shook Makoto out of her train of thought. "Better go make breakfast." She mumbled as she got up, trying not to disturb Ami as she did.  
  
She yawned as she got out of bed, stretching her arms. She went to her dresser and pulled out a random pair of panties and put them on, and then put on a light green nightshirt as she walked to her kitchen.  
  
She put a frying pan on the stove and turned it on as she walked past it to the fridge, where she got out the eggs and bacon. She broke the eggs and put them into the frying pan, where they started sizzling immediately, and then put the bacon in before getting out four slices of bread and putting them in her toaster. She adjusted the dial on the side of the toaster, and then went and made the coffee. After that she went and checked on the eggs, and then felt a pair of hands slide around her waist. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Makoto said, flipping one egg over. "Over easy or sunny-side up?"  
  
"Sunny-side up, please." Ami said. "Have a good night's sleep?"  
  
"Are you joking? I haven't been more rested in years."  
  
"I thought so." Ami said. A short pause followed and she breathed in deeply. "Ah, I see you put on some coffee. 'The best part of waking up...'" She sung.  
  
"Is _not_ Folger's." Makoto said, making a face. "Bleuch, I swear that stuff tasted like dish soap."  
  
"Oh, that's a fine taste to wake up to." Ami said sarcastically, mimicing Makoto's expression. "So what brand _is_ in there?"  
  
"A blend from a Canadian chain of coffee shops called Tim Horton's. Those crazy Canucks sure know their coffee."  
  
"Hey, if it's got the Makoto Kino lightning stamp of approval it's good in my book."  
  
"Thanks." Makoto said, moving to get the toast that had popped up. "So...did you lighten up enough, last evening?"  
  
"You could say that..." Ami said, blushing slightly at the memory of the previous night. "You were amazing, I don't think a climax has ever been powerful enough to make me black out before..."  
  
"Oh? This wasn't your first?" Makoto said slyly.  
  
"Hey, I resent that stereotype." Ami replied jokingly and without meaning it at all. "I've experimented a bit with my own body, like pretty much everyone else."  
  
"True, true..." Makoto said, seemingly lost in thought. "So what's the verdict? You going to keep being a smoking nazi?"  
  
"I don't know." Ami said thoughtfully. "I guess it'd be pretty hypocritical of me to be, though, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I guess then I have no choice."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Do you think you'll ever want to smoke again?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...maybe if I get a chance to pay you back for last night..." Ami said.  
  
Makoto turned around. "I have to hand it to you, girl, you are amazing."  
  
"Well, what doesn't kill me can only make me stronger, right?"  
  
"That's the spirit indeed. Excuse me," Makoto said, getting out of Ami's grip and grabbing two plates from the cupboard. She put the eggs and bacon on the plates and put them down before getting another side plate and putting the toast on it. Ami sat down and Makoto set the toast down in the middle of the small table, then turning the stove off and getting the condiments and butter from the counter. "You know, of the four of you I thought you'd be the hardest to corrupt." Makoto said as she sat down.  
  
"'Of the'...how many of the others have you introduced to marijuana?" Ami asked.  
  
"Just you and Minako, so far." Makoto replied as she picked up a piece of bacon with her fork. "Although I think I'll leave Usagi alone. I just couldn't corrupt that magnitude of purity with a clean conscience."  
  
"Oh, and corrupting the rest of us is any different." Ami said around a mouthful of egg, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I admit it's a little different with Usagi since she's still a little naive about the world but I think she'd enjoy it as much as anyone else would."  
  
"Really? Maybe we'll all get together and corrupt her all at once. Just get Rei onto the bandwagon, and then completely meteor her."  
  
"'Meteor'? One higher than 'anvil'?" Ami guessed.  
  
"Two. There's 'baked black' in between them." Makoto corrected.  
  
"Ah. How much do you think it'll take to meteor her?"  
  
"If it's all of us smoking, and we're indoors...maybe 7 or 8 bowls. That's about four grams, which is a lot. Weed weighs about nothing."  
  
"Really? I thought it'd be pretty heavy."  
  
"Nah, plants are heavy because they're still with all their water in them. Weed has to dry before you can smoke it, so it lightens up a lot. But the more moist it is while still considered smokably dry, the softer the feeling of a fire in your mouth."  
  
"Really? Didn't know that. That stuff you had yesterday evening must have been...what'd be the word for that, hot?"  
  
"Harsh. Yeah, that was a recent quarter I bought. About 7 grams." Makoto explained. "Normally I only smoke once every two days, and I only use a half a gram at a time. So that lasts me a while."  
  
"I see." Ami said, looking down at her plate. "Thanks for breakfast."  
  
"You're welcome. Good to know there's still the old polite Ami in there with the imperfect corruptible human we all know you are at heart."  
  
"I beg to differ with that. I am completely perfect. And it was a concious choice I made after weighing the positive and negative effects, not 'being corrupted', as you say." Ami's voice had absolutely no conviction, and a lot of humour, behind it.  
  
"Uh huh. And I suppose you just _chose_ to get a case of the giggles every thirty seconds, too, right?"  
  
"No, that was some chemical reaction. Or the moons of Saturn were in alignment or something."  
  
"I'd bet on the former statement. Some people physically can't stop laughing when they're high."  
  
"Really? You learn something new every day."  
  
"I have a feeling this isn't the only thing you're going to be learning today. You're always experimenting and formulating. Any progress on that cure for Cancer?"  
  
"No, it's still DNA-specific and takes a month to make. I'm trying to refine it." Ami said in a tone that made Makoto unsure if she was joking or not.  
  
"Please tell me that was a joke."  
  
"Ok. That was a joke."  
  
"Good. You can never really tell with you."  
  
"Yeah, you gotta watch out for me, I'm always trying to catch you off-guard."  
  
"You do, mostly." Makoto said, picking up her and Ami's empty plates and putting them in the sink. "I can't believe we only smoked about half that bowl last night. Man, that was some good stuff."  
  
"I figured. I mean, if you considered me--'anviled'?--anviled it had to be. I mean, I'm not _that_ much of a lightweight."  
  
Makoto looked over a pair of imaginary eyeglasses at Ami. "Am I?" Ami finished weakly.  
  
Makoto nodded slowly. "Although I was about anviled myself, I could still tell you were a lightweight. And you got high your first time."  
  
"I guess you make a good case. And let's not even go into alcohol."  
  
"Aw, that was going to be the fun part."  
  
"If I was masochistic, I'd agree with you...you said there was only half of that bowl smoked?"  
  
"Yep. I can hear that thought from here, Ami, and I'm all for it. I'll go pour us some coffee, if you want you can start without me."  
  
"Alright. Just light and inhale, right? No tricks with my lips or anything?"  
  
"I think that can wait until after we meteor ourselves again, Ami." Makoto said with a huge cheshire cat grin on her face. "No, there's no trick this time."  
  
"Ok." Ami said, going into the living room.  
  
While Makoto poured the coffee, Ami looked at the pipe more closely. It was made from a forest green stone, and had the symbol of Jupiter carved into one side, allong with the letter J. "That wasn't a bad carving, if I do say so myself, even though I was meteored when I did that." Makoto said, walking into the living room with two mugs in her hand. "Double-cream, no sugar, right?"  
  
"Right." Ami replied, taking the cup in Makoto's left hand when she held it out to her. "Yeah, I like that carving. The J's for Jupiter, right?"  
  
Makoto shook her head slowly in mid-sip. "Jenni."  
  
"I see." Ami said softly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. I may seem detached from emotion at times, but it's not because of her. If anything, I feel better when I think of her."  
  
"Oh. So you're still not ove--"  
  
"Please." Makoto said in a low voice, holding up a hand to stop Ami. "I'm in far too good a mood to destroy another brain cell thinking of _him_."  
  
"Good as dropped." Ami said, her attention returning to the pipe and lighter she held in her hands.  
  
She held up the lighter, as if to signal a toast, then brought it to her mouth and lit the marijuana still in the bowl. The charcoal feeling returned, but she knew it was coming this time and was more prepared to deal with it. She stopped inhaling and passed the lighter to Makoto, who hit it also. They both inhaled again, and spent five or six seconds just standing there, holding their breaths. Ami exhaled, and coughed once as Makoto shot an impressive tower of smoke to the ceiling. Ami was looking at the smoke dissapating over her head when the wave of the same strange feeling hit her and she fell back onto the couch with a bass-filled thud. "That looks like fun, Ami. I think I'll join you." Makoto said as she walked around her coffee table and flopped down beside Ami. "I don't think this is totally out, and I got a hit and a half last time. Here." she said, holding out the pipe.  
  
Ami took it and hit it one last time, before wincing slightly. After exhaling ten seconds later, she said "That one felt different than the one before that."  
  
"That just means there's only ash left." Makoto explained.  
  
"Ah..." Ami said. "So, you want to go play something?"  
  
"Isn't that what we said the last time?"  
  
"Yeah, but look what happened instead. We're behind on our playing."  
  
"Oh no! Quick, before the Video Game Police show up! 'Honest, officer, I was just playin' FFX for ten hours straight!" Makoto said over Ami's laughs at the dialogue. "'Oh yeah? Where were ya?' 'Uh...I was just defeating Sin! I swear! Just beat the game! Wanna go see the ending video?'"  
  
As soon as they walked into the bedroom Ami collapsed with laughter and was rolling on the floor. Makoto just stood there, chuckling at her friend's anviledness, for a while before it started to subside. "Hmm hmm hmm...hm...what was I laughing at?" Ami said.  
  
"Something funny, I suppose." Makoto said.  
  
"I should hope so. So what do we got here?"  
  
"Let's see...Klonoa, FFX, XG3, Splinter Cell..."  
  
"XG3, that's a racing game, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's play that."  
  
"Done and done." Makoto said, padding over to the GCN and putting in the disc. "Excellent. Fresh meat."  
  
"Your orcish accent is terrible." Ami commented.  
  
Makoto stuck out her tongue in reply. "Here." She said, handing a Wavebird to Ami. "Just flick the switch on the front."  
  
Ami did so and an orange light appeared. "Uh, Makoto? I think your battery's dying."  
  
"Hm? No, it's always orange like that." Makoto replied, setting up the options. "How many G's do we want?"  
  
"What are the options?"  
  
"250, 500, 750, and 1000. Higher the number, higher the speed."  
  
"Uh...just surprise me."  
  
"'K." She said, pressing a few buttons. "I'm gonna bring us out onto the easy track first."  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Uh, how do I work this beast?" Ami said, examining all the buttons on the controller.  
  
"A--that green one--is go, the red one's boost, the grey one above the A button is fire, the other grey one switches the camera behind you, the L and R buttons up top use the air brakes in either direction and Z switches the weapon."  
  
"'Z'? Where's that?"  
  
"In front of R." Makoto pointed out the purple button.  
  
"Oh. Why didn't they make a W button for the left side, then? Not too...what's that word...symmetrical, that's it. Not too symmetrical." Ami said, a big grin on her face as if she just did something great. "Hey, my brain's not totally fried yet!"  
  
"It will be." Makoto said. "I'll give you a nice railgun haircut."  
  
"Bring it on, Gas Giant Girl."  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
Half an hour later, Ami had partially mastered the art of apex steering and was faring pretty well, considering her lack of playing experience. "Ooh, that had to hurt." Makoto commented as the racer in front of her was obliterated by a stray rocket. "I thought that was a lost rocket. Bonus."  
  
"Yeah. I still think that one shot was amazing, in Megalopis 7. That S-curve one?"  
  
"Yeah. Shot it, went straight through the S-curve and killed you. Sorry about that one, I just had to retake my throne."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I seem to remember a similar incident occuring on Atradaitoshi."  
  
"Ah, well, that was beginner's luck."  
  
"I see. So the fact that I hit you with a fully-charged Railgun shot while driving so close to your bike I could count the stitches on your suit...not that it wasn't unexploded for long..."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Makoto waved off the line of conversation with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Speaking of beginners...I was kinda wondering how you got Minako corrupted?"  
  
"Oh, that's a good story. I love to tell this one."  
  
"Really? How many people have you told?"  
  
"None."  
  
A short pause followed, and then both girls exploded with laughter that forced one of them to pause while it cleared their system. "Hee hee hmm hmm...hmm...funny." Makoto said. "What were we laughing at again?"  
  
"I don't know." Ami said. "Minako. You were gonna tell me about the time you corrupted her."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Makoto said. And she began her story.  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
Chapter 3 should be up soon. Until then, may the white clouds of happiness forever encircle your head at 4:20. Just don't expect any Minako/Makoto Lemon scenes.  
  
RynØr 


	3. The Week Previous

Makoto opened the door to her apartment late one Saturday, and Minako walked in. "Hi, Mina-chan." Makoto said, closing the door. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
Minako turned and shot an accusing glare at Makoto while grinning evilly at the same time. "You smoke."  
  
Makoto was a little shocked, but she figured they would have found out somehow. She just didn't expect them to be so blunt and sound so hurt about it, least of all Minako. "What? What are you talking about?" Makoto said defensively.  
  
"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You smoke. Specifically, marijuana."  
  
Minako seems really angry. "No I don't." Makoto replied, attempting to avoid a big fight, although her tone of voice betrayed her.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. You've always acted a little out there--"  
  
"Now listen!" Makoto said indignantly. "I do not smoke, whether it be marijuana, cigarettes or _tea leaves_! What makes you think that you can just come in here and--"  
  
"I want to try it."  
  
"--and besides what I do with--what?"  
  
"I said I'd like to try it." Minako said softly.  
  
"Oh." Makoto said flatly.   
  
An awkward silence followed. "Well, in that case..."  
  
After about a one-second pause, both girls erupted into huge   
  
fits of laughter that continued for several minutes. When it ended,   
  
Makoto had collapsed on the couch and Minako was on the floor. "Girl,   
  
that was the funniest thing you'll ever say." Minako said as she picked   
  
herself up off the ground.  
  
"Naw, once we're nice and anviled things'll be a _lot_ funnier,  
  
trust me." Makoto produced her pipe and lighter from one pocket, and a  
  
smallish container from the other. "Just lemme pack the bowl, and we'll  
  
be set."  
  
"'K." Minako replied, sitting down on Makoto's couch.  
  
She watched with mild interest as Makoto opened the container.  
  
It was half-full of ground marijuana. "I thought it was usually bought   
  
in buds or something." Minako said.  
  
"The guy I get it from grinds it up for me." Makoto explained.  
  
"Weighs it after he grinds it, too. Really nice guy."  
  
"Really. Sounds like he still has a sense of ethics."  
  
"He does. That's why I buy from him so often. Name's Jim."  
  
"I'll remember that. Uh, in-in case you mention him again!   
  
That's it." Minako amended hastily.  
  
"Hey, you choose to buy some green of your own, that's your  
  
business." Makoto said, then made a great show of casting a wary glance  
  
around the apartment, which was empty except for the two of them. "Or if  
  
you happen to come across his Honour Roll password, which gets you a  
  
small discount...*cough*Gauss*cough*"  
  
Minako laughed at that. "StarCraft otaku, is he?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"His name's Jim, as in Raynor...the password is--" Minako   
  
mimiced Makoto's show of casting a glance around the apartment   
  
"--'Gauss', as in Gauss Rifle...just thinking it's related."  
  
"Hmm. I'll have to ask him." Makoto said as she pressed down on  
  
what was in the bowl. "Just remember to inhale some regular air after  
  
you're finished hitting this thing, otherwise you'll cough like a   
  
madman."  
  
"And I'm not mad or a man." Minako said.  
  
"I should hope not. You want to spark this, or should I?"  
  
Minako deliberated for a second or two. "...Yeah, I guess I'll  
  
spark it." She said, taking the pipe and lighter from Makoto.  
  
She lit the lighter and held it to the bowl while inhaling. The   
  
flame got sucked down into the bowl and Minako felt a stinging sensation  
  
at the back of her throat about a second later. She took the pipe and  
  
the lighter away from her face and inhaled again, and what seemed like  
  
ice filled her lungs. She held her breath for about 15 seconds and then  
  
finally let all the smoke out. "That is _so_ much different than  
  
cigarettes." Minako commented.  
  
Makoto was about to hit the pipe, but then stopped in her   
  
tracks. "You smoked cigarettes?"  
  
"Cigarette. I only needed one to tell me they're horrible."  
  
"Oh. Ok, so long as you don't smoke regularly. At least, not  
  
tobacco." Makoto added with a grin before relighting the bowl and  
  
hitting it.  
  
After about 15 seconds, when Makoto finally exhaled, she asked  
  
"You feel anything?"  
  
"Should I be?" Minako asked, confused.  
  
"Damn. Didn't happen for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's about a 50/50 chance of you actually feeling anything   
  
your first baking." Makoto explained. "Too bad, this is some good...  
  
stuff..." She leaned back on the couch and rested her head on the wall  
  
behind her. "Granted, either way you _act_ high, but you don't actually  
  
_feel_ high. You get me?" She continued in a subdued tone.  
  
"I get you, I think. Wonder why."  
  
"Big shocks to the system don't register right away?" Makoto  
  
guessed. "Well, if I decide to pack another bowl you'll probably feel  
  
high off of that. That is, if you want to smoke it."  
  
"Hey, in for a penny, in for a dollar." Minako misquoted.  
  
"Pound." Makoto corrected.  
  
"Pound what?"  
  
"...You know, I have no idea." Makoto said. "Side-effect. Shuts   
  
down your brain." She made a vague gesture around her head to emphasize   
  
the point.  
  
"I see. So now what? Any special post-baking ritual?"  
  
"You know, for someone who misquotes things frequently you   
  
certainly catch on to the lingo quickly."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Good, it was meant as one. No, there's no usual post-baking  
  
ritual, but some favorite pasttimes are having conversations, eating and  
  
playing video games. At least, that's what I normally do. But so long as  
  
it doesn't involve me standing up for thirty seconds or more at a time,   
  
I'm all for it."  
  
"Video games are looking good right about now. What ones do you   
  
have?"  
  
"Uh...let's see. XG3, Splinter Cell, Klonoa..."  
  
"Hey, there's something I haven't played in a while."  
  
"Klonoa?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it one or two?"  
  
"Two."  
  
"Cool." Minako said before said before a look of realization   
  
came to her features. "Oh shoot. Forgot that it's one-player. Sorry."  
  
"No prob." Makoto said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "I  
  
can just play StarCraft online. Ami's becoming a real force with that  
  
game."  
  
"Really? Hmm..."  
  
"I could hear that thought from here, Minako. Only problem is,   
  
we don't have another computer."  
  
"Another computer can be arranged." Minako said, reaching into   
  
her backpack and pulling out her laptop. "In case a situation exactly  
  
like this occurs."  
  
"Hey, I won!"  
  
Minako blinked in confusion. "Won what?"  
  
"The six of us made bets as to if you actually thought or not,   
  
and this proves you do! I was the only one who bet that you did think,  
  
so I just won like a thousand dollars!" Makoto said in a completely  
  
serious tone.  
  
"Really?" Minako asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"No."  
  
Another one-second pause followed by a good five minutes of   
  
laughing. When it ended, they somehow were in Makoto's bedroom. Minako   
  
had collapsed on the chair, cradling her laptop in her lap, while Makoto  
  
had fallen on her bed. "Told you things would be funnier." Makoto said  
  
when she had calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"Point." Minako said. "Alright then, all I need is a phone line  
  
and I'm set."  
  
"Done. Just let me call up Ami and challenge her and then it's   
  
yours." Makoto said, picking up the receiver and dialing Ami's number.   
  
"...'Allo?" She said in a thick french accent as she turned on her   
  
computer. "Vhat do you mean, 'who is zis'? Zis is Makoto! ...Non, I am   
  
not drunk. I have much bettair mind altering chemicals than alchohol...  
  
oh, nevair mind. I 'ereby shallenge you to a deux-a-deux game of le   
  
Craft d'Etoile! ...Glutton for puneeshment?! We shall see, mon petit   
  
chou. We shall see. Au revoir." She pressed the off button on her phone  
  
and set it down.  
  
"Zat was, how you say, bizarre." Minako said, putting on the   
  
same accent. "Vhat vas vith ze accènt?"  
  
"Je ne sais quoi." Makoto replied. "Oh, here." Makoto unhooked   
  
the phone line and handed it to Minako.  
  
"Merci Beaucoup Glacée."  
  
"'Thank the pretty ice cream sundae?'" Makoto translated  
  
confusedly.  
  
"Why not." Minako said as she plugged in the phone line and set  
  
up her game of Starcraft. "I don't need to spawn or anything, I've got  
  
my own disc here and everything."  
  
"Must be another Minakoism."  
  
"Must be, whatever those are."  
  
"Minakoism: A misquoting or seemingly random splicing of words,  
  
clichés, anecdotes and/or sayings to end up with a completely original  
  
phrase that still makes a weird sort of sense."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You make a bunch of them, what with your frequent misquotings,  
  
so we named the thing after you."  
  
"I resent that." Minako said.  
  
She opened Starcraft and the theme song played on the tiny   
  
laptop speakers. "Aww, it's cute." Makoto mocked. "Listen to this."  
  
Makoto clicked on the StarCraft icon in the dock. The theme   
  
music played from seemingly everywhere in the room, and loudly. Minako  
  
almost jumped out of her skin when it came on. "Jees, warn me of that!  
  
Or do you like giving friends heart attacks?"  
  
Makoto stuck out her tongue in reply. "Alright then...Battle.net  
  
...top vs. bottom...here it is. Mako & Mina."  
  
They entered the game. Player Ami-Sama was the creator and they  
  
were playing on Lost Temple.  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
Supreme_Thunder: 'Lo.  
  
Love_Chain_Encircle: Hi.  
  
Ami-Sama: Well, which is it? ;)  
  
Supreme_Thunder: Lol.  
  
Love_Chain_Encircle: Lol.  
  
Supreme_Thunder: Ready?  
  
Ami-Sama: Almost...  
  
Pyro_Rei has entered.  
  
Pyro_Rei's record: 22-13-6  
  
Love_Chain_Encircle: NOW we've got a match.  
  
Pyro_Rei: Time to die. :)  
  
Supreme_Thunder: I'll come to your funeral. :P  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
Minako glanced at Makoto's race. "You play Zerg?" She said.  
  
"Yeah." came Makoto's reply.  
  
Minako switched her race to Terran. "Medic/Hydra rush?"  
  
"Ooh, evil. I like."  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
An hour later, the second game had just ended. The first game  
  
ended for Team Mako as the Medic/Hydra rush was massacred. The second  
  
game, on Blood Bath, avenged the crushing defeat of the first. Rei set  
  
up the last game on The Hunters. "Hey, Minako?" Makoto asked. "Wanna  
  
smoke a good-luck bowl before we start?"  
  
"Sure." Minako replied.  
  
Minako and Makoto both said BRB before Makoto ducked into the  
  
living room to get the pipe. "Hey, there's stull some in here!" She said  
  
upon returning.  
  
"It's all good." Minako returned. "We going to smoke what's   
  
there, repack the bowl, what?"  
  
"I guess we can just smoke what's here." Makoto said.   
  
"Especially considering how high I was, and how high you're going to   
  
get. You want sparks again this time?"  
  
"No, that's alright. Only fair you get it this time."  
  
"Fine with me." Makoto said, getting out her lighter. She hit  
  
the pipe, and held her breath for about 15 seconds before exhaling. She  
  
passed the pipe to Minako, who attempted to hit it. Nothing happened.  
  
"It went out?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I think so." Minako said, and Makoto handed her the lighter.  
  
Minako lit the bowl, took a decently large hit, then passed the  
  
pipe to Makoto, who hit it again. Minako exhaled, was handed the pipe,  
  
and took one last hit before the marijuana had turned completely to ash.  
  
"...I think I felt something." Minako said, slightly distant. "...Yes,  
  
I'm definitely feeling something."  
  
"Congratulations! You're stoned!" Makoto said. "Welcome to the  
  
club!"  
  
Minako stuck her tongue out in reply. "As Setsuna said once, if  
  
you're going to stick that tongue out at me you better be prepared to  
  
use it."  
  
"What if I am?" Minako said slyly.  
  
Makoto raised an eyebrow. "You really want to know?"  
  
At that Minako blushed slightly. "In that case, I'm kidding."  
  
"Oh. For a second there I could've sworn you were serious."  
  
"Nah. Not my style."  
  
  
  
"Stoned or sober?"  
  
"Either one...so, we going to go kick some Martian and Mercurian  
  
butt?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It's been so long they'll think you _were_ serious  
  
about using that tongue!"  
  
Minako started to laugh at that, and continued to even as they  
  
went back to their respective terminals.  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
Supreme_Thunder: Back.  
  
Pyro_Rei: Took you long enough. What were you two doing?  
  
Love_Chain_Encircle: I'm not sure you even know the term for it.  
  
Pyro_Rei: .~_~.;;;  
  
Supreme_Thunder: Mina: Ecchi. Rei: We were planning.  
  
Pyro_Rei: Oh, you were, were you? Hope the plan was good, because we're  
  
going to make this an instant replay of the first game.  
  
Love_Chain_Encircle: Oh, you think so?  
  
Ami-Sama: Yep.  
  
Ami-Sama: I'd go so far as to bet 20 bucks on that.  
  
Pyro_Rei: As would I.  
  
Supreme_Thunder: *Hits PrintScreen* I've got a screenshot of that now.   
  
You're on.  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
"Just out of curiosity, why the subterfuge about all this  
  
smoking?" Minako asked as they started playing.  
  
"You know how big a smoking nazi Ami is. And I think, ironically  
  
enough, so's Rei. Not the best people to talk to with complete candor.  
  
Don't worry, though. They'll see the error of their ways."  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
A good hour later, the game was till going on strong. There was  
  
a massive battle involving all four players for the middle area--and  
  
pretty much everywhere else, too. "Nobody is going to win this." Minako  
  
said to Makoto. She typed as much.  
  
"That's what you think." came Ami's reply.  
  
"She's going to pay for that one." Minako said as she searched  
  
Ami's base for signs of weakness. "Mako! Ami's got no detection other  
  
than one Comsat! start massing DTs!"  
  
"Gotcha." Makoto replied.  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
Another 15 minutes or so later, team Mako somehow had their   
  
attack force assembled. "The weakest point in Ami's antiair net is   
  
here." Makoto said, pointing to a spot on the map. "So I'll fly arbiters  
  
in here, recall those, and we've got ourselves a victory."  
  
"Excellent. I'll attack Rei from here," Minako said, pointing to  
  
another spot on the map, "and they won't stand a chance."  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
And they were right. Ami's and Rei's forces crumbled quickly  
  
under the combined weight of Minako's and Makoto's armies. "Damn. You  
  
win." Rei messaged.  
  
"Yep. We told you." Makoto replied.  
  
"Don't hesitate to rub it in or anything." Ami said as both her  
  
and Rei left the game.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Minako said out loud as she exited with  
  
Makoto.  
  
"'Twas." Makoto replied. "Profitable, too."  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
"Which reminds me..." Makoto said, pausing her game.  
  
"Uh..." Ami began. "Would you believe I have no money at the  
  
moment?"  
  
Makoto got up from her seat on the bed. "Really." she said,  
  
walking towards Ami. "There are other things that may suffice as...  
  
payment."  
  
"At this rate we'll never catch up on our playing." Ami said,  
  
pulling Makoto into a kiss.  
  
_-__-___-__-_  
  
What? A stopping-at-the-bedroom-doors Lemon Scene?! What am I thinking?!  
  
You'll see.  
  
RynØr 


End file.
